


Story book ending.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basement Gerard Way, F/M, Falling In Love, Grinding, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Internet, Love Confessions, M/M, Punk Frank Iero, Trans Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: I think you're my storybook ending..





	Story book ending.

_njpunk:_ _Taking pills to keep me warm until im not sure i excist anymore._

I clicked into his name, a message bubble popping up.

**_gway97:_ ** _you okay there?_

He replied almost immediatly.

_njpunk:_ _Is anyone ever okay or is it an act? Bc i think were all just trying to survive. Thats why people do alcohol, drugs, cigarettes etc. We all know life is shit._

I wasnt expecting that answer, and it made me think. They were completely right, I survived on all three of those things.

_**gway97:** i think everyone is just acting. Thats why everyones looking for love, they think itll be their fucking saviour. _

_njpunk : ah man im with you there, fuck love. Fuck thinking its going to be this magically fucking thing._

_njpunk : did not mean to assume your gender. Sorry bout that._

_**gway97** : totally cool. Im a dude. And fuck yeah, magical fucking thing? Story book let down. Were rigged from birth with this stupid fucking idea of sparks and love. Fuck that bullshit. _

_njpunk : ugh yes! Its a story book ending, the only fucking relationship i had ended in a black eye. No fucking thank you. Hey im going offline but i like your fucking views man. If youre cool with it, feel free to add me on instagram. Frnkieromustdie_

**_gway97:_ ** **** _cool ill do that. Later._

I clicked onto instagram and searched the name, only one person came up as a private account and i asked to follow before going upstairs. My phone vibarated ib my pocket.

_Frnkieromustdie accepted your follow request._

_Frnkieromustdie has requested to follow you._

I confirmed it before pulling on my hoodie and going out to the car, unlocking it. I pulled out and lit a cigarette before driving to school to pick Mikey up. I pulled into a parking spot as my phone buzzed.

_frnkieromustdie: what age are you? Youve got no pictures of yourself._

**_gway97: either do you man. I'm 21._ **

_frnkieromustdie: lucky. Out of highschool. Im 17._

**_gway97: oh hey sos my brother. Youre new jersey, what part? Maybe you know my brother. Mikey Way._ **

_frnkieromustdie: nope. I got to an all catholic school. Im guessing hes public._

"fuck school"i glanced at Mikey as he got in and snorted

"Rough day?"

"Ugh shut the fuck up. Yes"

_Frank and I talked everyday for three months, none stop as we got to know eachother and ranted before i got a message._

_Frnkieromustdie: I need to escape. I need to fucking run and not look back. Fuck this school. Fuck my life. I need to run away._

**_gway97: i know we never talked about it, but you need a lift? Ill take you somewhere._ **

_frnkieromustdie: im at the point i dont even fucking care if youre a serial killer. Pick me up at queen of peace, how long?_

That was only a few blocks away, making me frown.

**gway97: i can be there in like 5 minutes. How will i know its you?**

_frnkieromustdie: ill be the motherfucker looking to kill. Jk ill be the only one out. Pull up to the front door. What colours your car?_

**_gway97: silver. On way._ **

He didnt reply as i got into the car, plugging my phone into the aux cord and pressing shuffle before pulling out. There was only one person outside the school, a guy with a mowhawk and dressed completely in black. His jeans were ripped and his jshirt bagging, his hair was black and red and he had the most gorgeous face i had ever seen. I pulled up and he got in, putting on his belt before looking at me.

"Okay youre hot as fuck. Whats with the no photos?"he laughed making me blush. 

"Shut the fuck up"

"Can i smoke in here?"

"Yeah. Where are you escaping to and why?"

"Fucking catholic school is why"he growled

"Depends. What your time limit?"

"I dont have one"i shrugged 

"Cool. Just drive, drive towards new york. Get the fuck out of here"he whispered, lighting a cigarette before closing his eyes. I started the car, pulling out.

"Seriously why dont you have photos up? Youre gorgeous"he whispered

"Hey you dont either man"i snorted 

"Thats different"he mumbled as he turned to look out the window.

"How? Youre gorgeous"

He closed his eyes and sighed 

"Anyway, i thought you pick your bro up from school?"

"Hes going to his partners today"i shrugged as i pulled into starbucks drive threw. 

"What do you want?"

"Im broke"he shrugged 

"Wssnt my question"

He snoeted and bit his nail lightly

"Black coffee please"

I pulled up the the speaker.

"Hey can i get two largs filter coffees"

"4.70, please"

I pulled forward and paid before taking the two cups, passing them to Frank as i pulled out again.

"You never told me your name"he pointed out

"Man youve got balls, youre in my car and dont know my name? Theres sugar in the thing, help yourself"i poinfed to ghe glove compartment

"No thanks, want any?"

I shook my head and parked before lifting my cup

"Oh, oh its Gerard"i added making him grin.

"Nice to finally meet you Gerard Way"

I grinned at him before taking a mouthful.

"So what happened today?"

He sighrd and shrugged, looking into his mug. 

"Franks not my birth name. They keep calling me sonething else"

"Oh? Why, what was your birth name?"

He looked over at me, pushing his fringe behind his ear.

"It doesnt matter"

I shrugged and took another mouthfyl before putting it in the coffee holder.

"Alright, new york here we come"i hummed, lifting my phone to restart the music. He grinned and stuck out his tongue. Frank stayed quiet most of the drive, his head rested against the window as he smoked about 6 cigarettes. When i pulled into a carpark north of new york, he got out with a smile.

"Freedom"he laughed 

"Isnt your parents gonna be looking for you?"

He sighed and shook his head, before i noticed just how short he was. I leaned my arm on his head.

"Whats it like down there?"

"Oh fuck you"he laughed as he pushed my arm off. I followed him across the road to a comic book store, grinning as he went for the novels.

"Ever read the umbrella academy?"i hummed making him nod.

"Fuck yeah i have. You into comics?"

He paused before turning to me. 

"Wait, wait you made up your fucking name!"

I laughed and shook my head, reaching into my wallet. I showed him my licence.

"You have a graphic novel"he whispered softly making me laugh.

"Fuck yeah i do"

"Holy shit"he mumbled  before turning around. I looked around before going back to him.

"Man i want to get drunk"

I snorted and nodded

"Provably should have said that before we left"

"Yeah because booze magically appea-oh man youre 21 arent you?"

I laughed and nodded 

"Cmon, theyres a kick ass art store a block from here"

"Oh you paint?"he asked as we walked outside 

"Yeah, yeah im an artist"i hummed and watched him smoke. He really was gorgeous.

"How did your last relationship end in a black eye?"

"She didnt like what was down my pants"

I paused, my stomach swooping.

"Im sure whatever your packing is fine"

He snorted and shrugged 

"Hey whatever. Sweet of you to say though"he kicked open the art stores door before going in. I grabbed some supplies before paying. 

"Whats fun to do around here?"

"I know a bar you can get served in. Sucks i can only have one though"

"Broke"he mumbled

"Im sure i can buy you a drink"i snorted before leading him out. I lead him to a bar i use to work at called Oasis, kicking open the door.

"Hey Bob"

"G! whats up?"he grinned 

"Gimmie a bottle of coors and-"

"Same"he nodded when i looked at him.

I climbed up onto the stool and handed him the money.

"What brings you here man?"Bob grinned

"Jersey was feeling sufficating"i shrugged as i took a mouthful.

"Bob, sup"

"Frank"he grinned before taking a mouthful.

"So you still living with Donna?"

I nodded and focused on my beer

"How is he?"

"Hes okay"i whispered

"Hows Ray with the diagnoises?"

"Rays being good. I mean like Mikeys coping well, better than he was"i smiled 

"So Gerard, did you live in New York?"Frank changed the subject when he seen how uncomfortable i was.

"Yeah, yeah i liced here for three years, i went to SVA"i grinned

"Oh man thats awesome!"he grinned 

"Do you want to go to college?"i asked making him shake his head.

"I wanna tattoo. My dad owns a shop, hss gonna teach me"

"Awesome"i grinned, he reached over and pushed my hair behind my ear before freezing. 

"Uh sorry"he started tugging on the label of the bottle

"You dont gotta be sorry"i smiled 

"I should probably go home soon"he whispered 

"Frank-"

"Dont"he whispered 

"You wanna go now?"

"Youre not finished"he frowned, i finished my beer before getting up

"Later bob!"

He waved and i lead Frank back to the car. He sunk into the front seat, pulling on his belt before turning the radio on loud. I took the hint and drove home in silence.

"Address?"

He rambled it off and within 5 minutes i was pulling up. He sighed quietly before unbuckling his belt.

"Why are you being weird?"i mumbled making him glance at me. 

"Im transgender"he whispered, i broke eye contact as it rolled around in my head. It did make sense, his voice wasnt deep and his skin was soft, the baggy clothes even though he was really thin. I didnt focus in until the door slammed and i unbuckled my belt to get out, following him to the house. I knocked on the door, but he didnt answer, loud music met my ears in return and i sighed. I went back to the car to text him.

_gway97: you didnt even give me time to process it! Fuck sake open the fucking door._

he read it a minute later but didnt come out, so i drove home in a blur. I texted Frank every day for a week until i returned to his house, walking up to knock on the door. I didnt expect a young woman to answer.

"Can i help you?"she smiled

"Im looking for Frank?"i offered

"Franks at his dads on weekends sweetheart. Hes probably down in tattoo studio 67"she smiled

"Thank you so much. Have a good day"i smiled before getting back in my car. I drove the few blocks to the studio before going in. Frank was sitting at the counter, on the phone. He held up a finger.

"Yes sir thats you booked in for the 26th, just drop us the deposit down within the week. Thank you sir"he hung up before sighing

"Gerard"

"You cant just-"

He held up a hand before a man came out.

"Can i go on my break dad?"

"Yeah Frankie"he nodded before Frank lead me outside.

"You cant just drop that and expect a reply within a second"i whispered

"You get how fucking hard it is for me, asshole?"he shouted 

"Do not fucking shout at me"i growled 

"Why the fuck not? You lead me to believe you were this great fucking gu-"

I pulled him in by the waist, moving my hand to his neck as i pressed our heads together.

"I dont give a shit whats under your clothes"i whispered as he looked into my eyes

"Promise?"he mumbled before i nodded, he wrapped his arms around my neck before turning his hesd, nudging our noses together before he kissed me softly, the sparts errupting in my stomach before i parted my lips to catch his.

"Frank"

He pulled away from me to look at his dad. 

"Lunch, i mean it"

Frank nodded and sighed.

"Hungry?"

"No, but go somewhere with coffee"

He nodded before leading me into the mall to Costa.

"Grab us a table. Black?"

"Thanks"i whispered before getting a table. He sat down a few minutes later

"I thought you were gonna freak"he admitted 

"I was just processing it, like it was a shock and then just ignored me for a week"i sighed

"I logged out of everything"he mumbled

"I missed you. Like really fucking missed you"

He grinned and took a bite of his sandwich. 

"Me too"he grinned 

"So hows school?"

"School sucks"he mumbled

"Theyre making me use the female toliets"

"Fuck them"i said making him snort 

"Yeah"he nodded 

"Is that why you got a black eye from your past relationship?"

He nodded and sighed

"I didnt tell her until we were together like a month"

"Oh your into girls too?"

He nodded and took another bite

"You? Just guys?"

I nodded making him frown.

"Anyway, i signed a new comic deal, cool huh?"

"Yeah?"he grinned 

"Yeah, gonna be writing doom patrol"

"Youre famous"

I laughed and shook my head.

"So whats wrong with Mikey?"

I froze before focusing on my mug.

"Hes bipolar. Hes okay though"

"Hey, im sorry i shouldnt have brough it up"he whispered, reaching yo touch my hand. 

"No its cool"i shrugged before looking up at him.

"Man i gotta get back"he frowned as he finished his sandwich, 

"You free tonight?"

He shook his head 

"Dads night"he got up and grabbed his take away cup and i followed him out as i lit a cigarette.

"Gimmie a drag, dad doesnt know i smoke"

I passed it over before he took a few drags and passed it back.

"But i'm free tomorrow after mass. So like one?"

"Ones good"i nodded 

"Cool. Pick me up at mine yeah?"

"Yeah"i smiled before he stopped outside the tattoo shop. He kissed me lightly.

"Later"

"Bye Frank"i grinned before going to my car. When i got home, Mikey was passed out with his head in Rays lap.

"He okay?"

"They raised his dose. Hes tired"

I nodded and sat down, relaxing into the chair. The next day soon came and I drove to Franks, he was sat on the steps smoking before coming up to the car.

"Okay to stay here? Ive got a history paper my moms going insane about"he sighed. 

"Sure"i nodded before turning off the car. He lead me inside before upstairs into his room. It was small, a desk against the window and his single bed next to it, a tv hung on the opposite wall next to a wardrobe and a bathroom. 

"Okay, i swear ill only be like an hour, im sorry"

"Its okay"i shrugged as i kicked of my shoes to sit on the bed. I pulled my legs underneath myself before relaxing and pulling out my phone. I zooned out at the typing on his laptop before a women opened the door. She froze midstep, a laundry basket in her arms.

"Oh hello"she said 

"Hi"i blushed

"Thats Gerard mom, sup?"

"You got any black clothes for the wash baby?"

He nodded and got up

"And what age are you?"she hummed 

"Im 21"i admitted making her frown. Frank dumped some clothes into the basket.

"Door open Frank"

"Yeah my history papers turning me on, Mom"he mumbled as he sat down again, she laughed as she walked out. 

"She doesnt like me"i whispered

"I forgot to tell her we were hanging out today, she was shocked"he shrugged, shoving a pen into his mouth. I watched him chew it for way to long, and he knew it. He focused on his laptop as he twirled his tongue around the pen, sucking it in deeper before he snorted

"Fuck you"i mumbled as i focused back on my phone. He snorted and kept typing, pausing every so often before he got up

"Done?"

"Nah. You just look cute today"

I laughed as he kneeled in front of me, leaning forward to meet his lips. I kissed back slowly before spreading my legs to tug him closer. He came closer until his knees pressed against my crotch, his hands moving to my neck as he parted his lips, i explored his mouth, gasping when he pressed against my dick by accident.

"Man, man i gotta stop, im sorry"i whispered, my boner obviously. He looked down at it as he bit his lip

"Stop sizing me up you ass"i shoved him making him grin. 

"Sorry"he moved of the bed before back to his laptop as i pulled my legs up. 

"Like what are you, 8 inches?"he said after a minute

"Jesus shut the fuck up"

He snorted and went back to typing. He finished an hour later before getting up.

"Smoke"

I pulled on my boots before following him out, lighting a cigarette.

"Okay i have to be home at like 10 on a school night, so if you want to do something we can"he smiled 

"Up to you Frankie"

"You smoke up?"

I nodded making him grin.

"Cool, lets get high as fuck"

"We can smoke in mine? My mom doesnt care and ive got some"

"Awesome"he grinned 

"Let me tell my mom"

I nodded and watched him go back inside. He came back out a minute later, kissing my jaw. 

"Can i drive?"

"You got a licence?"i snorted

"Nope"

"Whatever"i threw him the keys before he grinned, i got in and did my belt up, he drove really well as i directed him before he pulled in.

"Rad"he grinned. I gout out and lead him in the basement door, and he kicked it shut as he threw the keys on the desk. I grabbed a bag of weed before being pushed on the bed, Franks weight on top of me. I caught him around the waist and laughed

"Warn-"he kissed me deeply as he crawled up my body properly, one hand moving down my arm to my hand, lacing our fingers together. I cupped his head as he licked my mouth open, moaning into it. He ran his hand down my chest to my belt buckle, his fingers working it open

"Oh my god!"

Frank rolled off me and i stared at mum, frozen in place as i panted. 

"I didnt know you were home!"she was horrified as i sat up, i notice Frank shove the weed under his thigh. 

"Um yeah"i mumbled 

"Your door has lo-"

"Yes mom"i mumbled before she left

"So that was the most awkward thing in the world"he mumbled

"Youre not the one with a fucking boner"i groaned before sitting up and doing up my belt. He snorted and rolled a joint 

"Where do we smoke?"

"Lit it up here"i shrugged and watched him take a pull. He sighed happily before passing it. 2 joints later i was way to warm, kicking off my jeans as Frank pulled off his hoodie. 

"Man, man im melting"he laughed before rolling over, pushing his face into my arm pit.

"Ugh i know"i whined before rolling over on top of him, hugging him as he giggled. I kissed his jaw and rested my head against it.

"I missed you"

"Me too"he whispered softly, his hand moving into my hair to rub my scalp. I relaxed into it with a happy sigh. 

"Im so high"i whispered making him giggle 

"Same"he giggled 

"Hungry"

I moved off the bed 

"Do i come or stay?"

"Come"i pulled on pyjama pants before leading him upstairs. I kissed Mikeys head on the way past the sofa.

"Hi gee"he whispered

"Hungry?"i leaned against his head

"M okay"

I moved into the kitchen before opening the freezer.

"Ice cream?"

"Vegan"

I screwed up my nose and took the tub out for myself before shrugging

"Look"

He looked in before snorting

"Got noodles?"

I got him a pot noddle before he closed the freezer, i sat on the counter as i popped the lid of the ice cream, grabbing a spoon before taking a spoonful, sucking it off the spoon. I glanced up at Frank leaning against the counter, his arms crossed as he tilted his head to stare at me.

"What?"i blushed. He came over to push my hair behind my ear

"So pretty"he whispered, leaning up to kiss my forehead. I blushed around my spoon.

"That was pretty cute, who are you?"

I glanced at Mikey

"Frank, hey"he grinned. 

"I didnt know you were seeing someone"Mikey frowned 

"Its new"i shrugged as Frank poured the water into his noodles. 

"Happy for you"Mikey grinned as he grabbed a soda

"You should eat soon"

"I know gee. Ray and i are going out for food"

I nodded

"You gonna be home?"

"Gonna crash at Rays"

I frowned 

"Dont even start Gee. Im a big boy, Ray knows my doses look"

He shook a pill container and i took it, staring in at the four pills.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Pick me up though?"

I handed him the container before nodding

"Ill be there"

He hugged be before letting go as the door bell rang.

"No alcohol"

Mikey nodded

"Later Frank"

Frank waved as he sucked up a noddle, slurping loudly

"Turn off"

"Shut the fuck up theres no nice way to eat noodles"

I grinned and took another spoonful before closing my eyes, kicking my feet lightly.

"Youre a kid"

"Youre like 4 years younger, man that sounds bad outloud"

He giggled before shrugging. When were finished i lead him downstairs, lying face first on the bed. He lay next to me beforr turning on his side.

"Remember the lyrics that got us first talking?"

I nodded 

"I made it into a song"he whispered

"Can i hear it?"

"Its recorded on my laptop, ill send it cause i dont have my guitar or nothin"

"Cool"i whispered before yawning

"Im tired"

"Same and its only like 5 and if i nap i wont sleep"

I hummed and closed my eyes before he crawled under thr blankets, i moved to get under too, letting him curl up close before i kissed him lightly. He followed my lips, moaning quietly as he moved to kiss me deeply. I kissed back as my brain felt muddy from the weed until he turned us over, climbing into my lap as his hands pushed up my t shirt. His palms were warm against my hips before i broke apart, sucking my lip in. He kept his face close, staring at my lips before i leaned forward again. I tried to make myself not get a boner before giving up and turning us over until i was on top, he broke the kiss to abandoned my top befors i paused 

"I didnt lock the door"i mumbled

"Well lock it, dork"

 I got up of the bed, locking it before turning to a smirking Frank.

"Do not try and guess again"i snorted, i pushed him back onto the bed and joined our mouths together before he could reply. He moaned loudly and spread his legs around me. I moved to push up his tshirt before he pushed my hands away without breaking the kiss. I took the hint, slidding my hands down his thighs to his ass before i pulled him closer, making him moan and arch into my touch. I moved to unbuckle his jeans and he paused, breaking the kiss with nervous eyes. He bit his lip before sighing 

"Ever like dry humped?"

"My mattress?"

He snorted and kissed my jaw.

"I need to keep my boxers on, okay? But grinding is good"he whispered

"Kay"i whispered, earning a small smile. He kissed my again as his hands pushed down my pants, spreading his legs around me again.  I tugged his jeans off, leaning back to throw them off the bed beforr he turned us over. He grinded softly as we kissed, making me pull apart to gasp.

"Good huh?"he mumbled, pressing his face into my neck as he moved his hips, i moved my hands to his ass as he gasped softly. He lifted his hips for a second, pushing my boxers down as i popped out, making him moan and slide against me again, the pleasure so much better. I kissed him again before turning us over, pushing the boxers up thight against him before moving my hand down to position myself better. He moaned loudly, breaking the kiss to gasp against my jaw.

"Jesus"he whined, gripping at my hair. I spread his legs wider, pressing my cock against his clit as he lifted his hips against it. I looked down at the wet patch on his boxers, moaning. 

"Gee, g-oh fuck you fuck"he panted as i pushed myself down to his vagina, pushing the head in slightly.

"So beautiful"i mumbled, pressing my mouth to his neck as i started rubbing him quickly as i stroked myself, he was filling the room with gorgeous noises before he gripped tighter to me, his body tensing before he moaned loudly. I kept rubbing him quickly as his boxers got soaking, making the friction so much better before i whined, sitting up on my knees as i came over his thigh. He panted and watched me stroke myself through it before moaning quietly. He tugged my head until he coukd kiss me softly. I collapsed next to him, catching my breath against his shoulder. 

"See? Grinding is rad"he grinned 

"Fuck yeah"i grinned before getting up

"Ill get you a towel"

I grabbed one from thr bathroom and threw it to him, 

"Turn"

I turned to face the wall as i lit a cigarette, taking a long drag. 

"Kay"he said a few minutes later and i moved to tug on my tshirt. I got into bed and let him lie his head on my chest. I kissed his forehead before closing my eyes.

"So like, 8.5 inches?"

I laughed and kissed his head again

"Why? If im any less your gone?"

"Youre not any less"he smirked 

"Anyway"i snorted and got up when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to be pushed aside.

"Fucking-"Bert paused, looking at Frank lay on the bed as he lit a cigarette. He looked straight back at him.

"What the fuck?"He mumbled

"Weve been broke up for 6 months! What are you even doing here?"i sighed

"We were on a break!"

"No we werent, i broke up with you clear as day Bert"i tugged on some pyjama pants and watched them stare at eachother. Frank blew out a lungfull of smoke before smirking.

"Need something?"he grinned, cocking his head. Bert growled. 

"Hes with me"Bert said

"I am not!"i whined and watched Frank smirk.

"Yeah? Cause the hickey says your not"He smirked before Bert looked at me.

"Jesus Frank shut up, what do you want Bert?"

"I want you to stop being a pussy!"he shouted before looking back at Frank

"Hes a fucking kid"he snarled before Frank got up, smirking as he crowded into Berts face.

"Jesus no"i got inbetween them as Frank held my hips, smirking at me. 

"Stop winding him up"i whispered making Frank smirk again.

"Kay, babe"

Bert pushed against me to try and get Frank. I turned towards bert

"Youre not fucking fighting him. Were broke up!"i snapped making Bert groan.

"But i miss you"he cupped my jaw before Frank shoved him

"Dont fucking touch him"he shouted before Bert pushed me out of the way. I watched in horror as Frank punched him, the crack sickening as Bert fell. Frank shook his hand and spat.

"Later"he smirked before walking out. I stared at Berts nose bleeding before groaning.

"Jesus"i helped him up.

"Go home Bert, now"i sighed before he left, clutching his nose. I grabbed my keys to go after frank, pulling up a block from mine.

"Get in"

"Nah"he hummed as he smoked, his knuckle covered in blood

"Frankie"i whispered. He paused and turned to the car, leaning in the window.

"Why did you do that?"

"Hes an ass. You said how many times and he wouldnt accept it"he sighed 

"So? I could handle it"i sighed

"Get in"

"Nah nah i need to cool off. Ive got bad anger issues? Ill give you a text later"

"I dont want you walking the streets-"

"I can defend myself"

"But-"

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Gerard, i can bench up to 200 lbs, i can fight. Just because im female-"

"I wasnt saying that"

"Babe, itd automatic response im not mad. Ill text you later okay?"

I sighed and nodded

"Kay"

He moved to my window to give me a kiss

"I had a great day sweetheart"

"Me too"i grinned and kissed him again.

"Later"he whispered before walking away. I did a uturn before going home, cleaning my room to distract myself. I grabbed my phone and video called Frank before he answered, covered in sweat in a vest top. He wiped his forehead 

"You get home okay?"

"Yeah, im just doing some weights. Getting the anger out"

"I dont want him, i want you"

I watched him take a drink of water before lying back on the weight bench.

"I know G. Im not mad at you, it wasnt your fault. Hes just got this fucking face id love to punch and he kept fucking staring at me"

I nodded and looked at his collarbone, which was wet with sweat. His top clung to him around his breasts before he sighed 

"Gee"he mumbled when he noticed me staring

"Sorry"i whispered before sighing.

"Ill pick you up from school?"

"Cool. I get out at 3.30, Mikeys four isnt he?"

I nodded and watched him fix something above his head, his muscles coming into show. I never noticed in his baggy clothes but he was well built, his muscles working making my breath hitch.

"Mikeys 4, ill get you first. Be careful okay?"

"Kay darling. Have a good night"

"You too, bye"i hung up before sighing. Frank sent a few texts during the next day, mainly little facts or jokes before i got into the car to pick him up. I parked near the front and lit a cigarette, watching all the people come out. I seen Frank with two girls, he was laughing as one if the girls clung to him. I felt the jealousy in the pit of my stomach. He noticed me and grinned, turning to hug the girls before jogging up to the car. I watched the two girls lace their fingers togetger and relaxed as Frank got into the car.

"Hey"he grinned, leaning over to kiss me.

"Who are they?"i hummed as I started 

"Jamia and Lynz, theyre the cutest couple ever man but at school i gotta ask like im dating them or i get beat up"

I frowned at him before he shrugged

"Fuck it"

I pulled out slowly

"They need a lift?"

"Youd do that?"he grinned and i nodded, Frank pushed down the window as i got close to then.

"Hey assholes, get in"

The punk girl laughed but popped open the door to get in.

"So this is Gerard. I thought you were make believe"

I laughed and pulled out

"Nah, im real"

"So Lynz is the one wearing a belt for a skirt-"he laughed as she hit his head

"Cool. Where are we heading?"

"The mall"

"Can we get Mikey first? I wanna go get a new guitar strap"

"Sure Frankie"i nodded before he lit a cigarette

"Man Mrs. Gormly blows, did she catch you out? I got dress coded"Frank sighed making Jamia laugh

"Cause you insist on having your mowhawk up man"

"Fuck yeah i do"he snorted as i pulled into Mikeys school. I relaxed into the chair after I parked.

"Are they striked?"i hummed

"Fuck yeah, like im suppose to dress normal? And like they get mad about my hair or my clothes or the fact im a dude"

"Seriously? I went to college in a dress and nobody said fucking anything"i snorted making him smirk.

"You in a dress? I gotta see that"he smirked 

"Still in the car guys!"

I laughed and winked at Frank before I seen Mikey. He gave me a strange look before kissing Ray. Ray then came up to my window.

"Hes a little off today, spacey. I got work but ill be over after"Ray explained

"Okay. He take them?"

Ray nodded and watched Mikey get in.

"Thanks Ray. Later"

"Bye guys. Love you babe"he hummed before walking away. 

"Hey Frank"

"Sup Mikey, thats Jamia and Lynz. Wanna come to the mall with us?"Frank smiled before Mikey glanced at me.

"Its okay, we can get food"i smiled as i pulled out

"Sure"he nodded before reaching in for my cigarettes. By the time we got to the mall, Frank was talking to Mikey about music. They were getting on really well. The next hour as Frank clung onto my hand as he talked way to loud to everyone, I realised that maybe the world didnt suck so much.

"You got curfew today?"i hummed as we sat down with food a while later, he stole a fry and nodded.

"Every weekday, then on saturdays im with dad and sundays ive got chruch"

"Do you believe in God?"i hummed making him shrug

"I believe theres something"he smiled before biting down on his veggie burger without the bun.

"Why are you vegan?"

"I love animals"he shrugged

"Im free Friday nights until 9 if you wanna stay at mine"he smiled

"Then when i turn 18, i dont have dads every Saturday besides work"

"Cool"i smiled 

"I better head home soon, homework blows"

I nodded and finished my fries, an hour later i dropped everyone home before pulling up to Franks with Mikey in the back.

"Today was rad as fuck"he grinned 

"Fuck yeah, video call me later?"

"You got it babe"he tugged my head to kiss me softly

"Later Mikey. Ill bring the album the next day!"

"Awesome, bye Frank!"

Frank got out beforei pulled out

"Hes really cool G"

I grinned and nodded

"Fuck yeah. I did good huh?"

He grinned and nodded

_2 months later_

i pulled up at Franks at 8 to pick him up, the garage door open as Frank lay on the weight bench, lifting a few large circles on the bar. The music was loud as I got out, walking into the gagarge. Frank was drenched in sweat with his eyes closed, his vest top clinging to his bare skin, going slightly see through. He was in black shorts too. I waited until he set the bar onto the racks.

"Babe"

He opened his eyes before frowning

"Shit, i lost track of time"he sat up and wiped his face on a towel.

"Youre gorgeous"

He laughed and got up to turn of the music

"I gotta shower-"i caught his hip, pulling him in to kiss me. He kissed back before deepening it, pushing me back against the wall as i grabbed at his hips. All i could smell was Frank, and it went straight to my dick before he flicked a switch next to my head and i heard the metal doors of the garage close. I turned us around, pinning him to the wall before he broke the kiss to gasp softly. I kept my eyes joined with his as i pushed my fingers under his top, up past his ribcage. He closed his eyes and parted his lips as i got to his breast, cupping it gently as i rubbed my thumb over his nipple. He gasped and pushed into it, before grabbing my head to kiss me. I tugged on his nipple lightly, making him moan into my mouth loudly. I moved to wrap my legs around his thighs and he took the hint, jumping up and wrapping his legs around my waist. I held him up as he tugged on my hair, before he pushing up my tshirt. I let him pull it off before moving to kiss his neck. I bit his neck as he moaned.

"Frank!"

He jumped down of my hips as i pulled on my tshirt.

"Mom, uh-"

"Go put some clothes on now. Wait in the car Gerard"

"Yes maam"i nodded before going outside. I kicked my cars tyre before getting in, my dick hard in my jeans. I lit a cigarette and pressed my palm against my cock.

"Fuck fuck"i growled. Frank came out three cigarettes later, dressed in a hoodie and jeans. 

"Linda hates me"i whined as he got in

"Yeah i cant deny it today"he laughed as i pulled out

"Fuck, fuck"i mumbled making him snort.  

"First day of staying over huh?"

"I cant even be jazzed about it, i cant believe that happened, like fuck"

"I was a minute away from getting on my knees"

"What? I was gonna get a blow job?"i whined before he laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, ive made you wait long enough i think. Blue balls"

I laughed and shrugged 

"Im cool waiting for you"

"I know babe"he smiled as i pulled into the house. 

"So youve got me until Sunday morning"

I grinned and got out. He followed me downstairs before he backed me up against the door. 

"Frankie"i whispered before he kissed me softly.

"I think we should take of where we left of, im so wet for you"he kissed my jaw as i moaned, his hand moving to my belt buckle.

"Ive been thinking of what youd feel like in me baby, how full up ill be"he kissed my neck as i whined.

"Ive been thinking Gee, how much i want to fill you up"he bit my neck before moving to his knees. I closed my eyes and moaned as his breath ghosted over me before his mouth wrapped around the head. I moaned and looked down at him, lacing my fingers threw his hair. I couldnt keep quiet as he worked his mouth around me, it only took a minute before I pulled him off slightly, spukking ontk his face with a moan. I stroked myself threw it and watched him lick his lips. I tackled him to the floor and pulled his top over his head, he giggled as i wiped his face. I kissed him deeply before undoing his jeans. I pulled away and tugged on his binder.

"Please"

He sat up

"Bed"he whispered. I got up and pulled him up, i watched him flip the lock before he tugged his binder off. I watched him drop it before glancing at me nervously. I grabbed his hip, kissing his forehead before he hugged me, resting his face against my shoulder.

"I love you"he whispered

"Oh shit. Oh shit i love you too"i cupped his head to kiss him, holding his cheeks gently as i broke apart. He was tears in his eyes and i wiped them away.

"Sweetheart"i whispered

"Can i put my top on?"

"Jesus yes baby, is that why your crying?"

He pulled it on and shook his head, wiping his eyes before kissing me. 

_"i think you're my story book ending"_

 


End file.
